Back to School
by Xx-Popz-Xx
Summary: The sequal to, "The Beach". It was suggested I write one so here it is. Troyella and maybe a few other favourite couplings. Read and Review xo
1. Chapter 1

Hey People

**Hey People. It was suggested that I make a sequel to 'The Beach'. So I guess here it is. ****At the minute it seems like it's going to be mainly Troy and Gabriella however I know that there are a lot of Sharpay/ Zeke fans and Taylor/Chad fans so I am going to try to get them into the story somewhere. I would greatly appreciate it if you would click that little review button and leave me a little comment saying what you think of my story. I loved all the reviews everyone left on my last story and I hope you will enjoy this one was much as you enjoyed the original.**

**Lots of Love Xx-Popz-Xx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ps: Sorry for the repost, I just wanted to make a view little changes.**

"Oh my word I am so tired! I can't believe I used to get up this time every morning only three months ago!" complained Gabriella as she walked through the doors of East High.

"Yea I have to agree Gabs, being awake at this time of the morning is unnatural!" laughed Sharpay as she yawned.

"Six O'clock in the morning. That can't be normal!" complained Taylor as they began to laugh.

The three girls walked along the familiar corridors painted in the traditional red and white colours of East High towards their homeroom and the wonderfully eccentric Miss Darbus. As they entered the classroom they were greeted by the familiar faces of their class mates.

"Hey Gabriella! Isn't that Troy?" Taylor asked nudging her best friend and pointing towards the far end of the classroom where a boy with floppy brown hair and piercing blue eyes was sitting looking rather uncomfortable surrounded by a group of love struck teenage girls.

"Yea!" she answered simply biting her lip.

"Wait! Did you know he was coming here? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Maybe I did." She said mysteriously as she made her way over to her usual seat.

Her other two friends, who had been joined by their other friend Kelsi looked at each other with knowing glances as they followed her to their seats.

_**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **_

Troy looked up from the desk where he was sitting and past the group of girls that had congregated around his desk. That's when he saw her. The girl who had occupied his dreams for the past two weeks, the girl he had met over summer vacation. Gabriella. He had missed her so much in the past two weeks. Just then she turned around in her seat where she was sitting with her friends, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi and waved to him to come over. He smiled back and stood up causing all the girls around him to groan. They knew he was new so they were confused when they saw him making his way over to the other side of the class room.

"Hey!" he called to Gabriella as the other girls in the class room sat open mouthed. Whispers of, 'How does he know her!' and 'Who is he?' filled the classroom.

"Hey to you too!" Gabriella replied smiling.

"I've missed you!" he almost whispered as he closed the small gap that was between them and kissed her lips forcefully. Gabriella welcomed the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. The girls around her where whispering, 'Awww! They're so cute!" whilst the other, more jealous girls shot Gabriella dirty looks. However both Troy and Gabriella were oblivious to this, they were too engrossed in each other. They only pulled apart when they heard a shrill voice call out, "It's very nice of you to get to know the new student better Miss Montez, but please, not in my classroom, you know East High's rules about Public Displays of affection" The pair broke apart looking sheepish, their hands still entwined.

As the usual homeroom commotion carried on around them, Troy and the four girls took the free time to catch up with one another. "Oh My Word! I can't believe that you're in my homeroom. Are you in any of my classes?" Gabriella asked, talking a mile a minute.

"Oh I know! And I don't know; let me see your schedule." Troy laughed as Gabriella handed the piece of paper to him. He read over it scanning his eyes from his to hers and a smile lit up his face. "Well, well, well, Miss Montez. This appears to be your lucky day. We appear to have all the same classes." Gabriella's face lit up too as she squealed and threw her arms around Troy. "Ow. My ear!" Troy complained playfully as he hugged Gabriella back. "Oh, and I have something else I need to say. It's kind of important actually." Gabriella pulled away from his chest and looked into his deep blue eyes. Her three friends moved closer. Not wanting to miss out on anything. Troy took a deep breath and took both of Gabriella's hands in his. "Gabriella Montez. I know we haven't known each other that long but those few days at the beach were amazing and I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend!" he said rushing the last part so that it was barley legible. But Gabriella understood him perfectly. As did the other three girls who responded by squealing as loud as they possibly could. Gabriella on the other hand said nothing. She just sat there on Troy's knee staring at him…

**Oh. I'm so cruel. A Cliff-hanger. Please don't hate me. Tell me what you think of it so far. That little review button is so easy to press...so go on… you know you want to.**** Usually I'd want 3 reviews but I have the next chapter written and people may have read it already so I might update sooner than normal but please still review. I like to hear what you think of my stories. Thanks Xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the reviews

**Please review this story. Opinions are very much appreciated. That is all I have to say. xo**

"Gabriella!" Troy said waving his hands in front of her face. "Are you alright. Damn. I knew I was moving to fast. I'm so sorry. Gabriella please don't be mad at me, talk to me! I am really….."

"Sssh!" Gabriella said as she put her finger to his lips. "You're not moving too fast. And in response to your question…" she trailed off closing the gap between them once again and letting her lips meet his. They broke apart and Gabriella smiled at him. "Yes, yes Troy I'd love to be your girlfriend!" a chorus of 'Awww's' filled the room as they pair just sat there staring deeply into one another's eyes. Even those who were jealous at the start even let a 'they're so cute together' escape their lips.

_**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **_

By the end of the day they were the talk of the school. Everyone was talking about the hottest new couple and all the guys were awestruck by Troy and his amazing, hidden skills in basket ball. In fact he was already the most popular candidate for this year's basketball captain. As gym was their last class of the day when Gabriella exited the locker rooms she saw Troy leaning up against the wall typing something into his cell phone. Guessing that he hadn't seen her she tiptoed down the corridor and placed her petite hands over his eyes. "Guess who boyfriend!" she asked him giggling.

"Erm…someone who calls me boyfriend. Who could that be? Lucy? Nope she was last week. Ashley? No she's my girlfriend from Seattle." with that Gabriella took her hands off his eyes and stood with her hands on his hips. Troy span around to see her standing looking annoyed and pouting. "Awww babe, relax I was joking. You know you're the only girl I'd ever want!"

Her face softened and she looked up at him. "Promise?" she asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Does this prove my promise?" he asked as he spun her around and she felt him pull something out of his pocket. She felt something cold hit her neck and as she looked down she saw a small diamond encrusted 'T' with a ruby in the corner.

"For Troy?" she asked simply as she turned around to face him. In response he looked down at his feet and slowly nodded. "I love it!" she said as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "But, why, how? I mean I only agreed to be your girlfriend this morning. How did you know to buy this?"

"I bought it after you left during the summer. I was going to give it to you no matter what."

"In that case thank you very much!" she replied, kissing him sweetly

"Hey love birds hurry up! I want to get to that new diner in town before it gets busy! Are you coming or not?" they heard Sharpay shout through the gym doors.

"Coming!" they shouted in unison as they untangled themselves and walked towards the school parking lot hand in hand.

_**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **_

"Finally!" laughed Taylor as Gabriella and Troy reached the car and climbed into the back seat alongside Kelsi. "What kept you guy's?"

"Sorry!" Gabriella answered avoiding the original question. "Now drive or the place will be packed by the time we get there!" Sharpay put her foot down on the gas pedal and they drove out of the parking lot.

_**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **_

They finally arrived outside a small building with a neon sign reading, 'East Side Diner' (A/N; I know it's horrible but I couldn't think of anything)

"Well…we're here." Sharpay announced as everyone piled out of the car and made there way into the diner where they found an unoccupied booth close to a window overlooking the city. They slid in, Troy and Gabriella on the right and the other three girls in the left. They lifted a menu off the holder in the middle of the table, trying to decide what they wanted. A few minutes later they had all decided and where talking amongst them when a voice interrupted them. "Excuse me. But can I get you anything?" the voice said. Everyone stopped talking a turned to face the waiter, ready to place their order.

"Chad?" they all said at the same time. Suddenly recognising the waiter as the afro headed basketball player that they had met on their trip to the beach two weeks ago.

"Oh my word it is you guys! I can't believe it." He said smiling at the group of teens at the table. "Hey Troy, hey Taylor, Hey Kelsi, Sharpay, Gabriella! How are you guys!"

"We're fine! How are you man?" Troy asked. "How come you're here?"

"Well after you guys left Zeke and I became great friends. His parents opened a Diner near the beach and then they bought here and let Zeke manage it and he asked me to help out and come to work here. So I said hell yea. And here I am!"

"So you're staying here?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Yea, I guess I am. Does that mean I will be seeing a lot more of you?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well Mister Danforth. That all depends!"

"On what?"

"How much you missed me!"

"Tay, you know I've missed you but the thing is I can't really tell you just how much. I would really need to show you!" he explained with a laugh. "I get off in an hour, see you then?"

"Don't worry I'll wait!"

"Hang on!" Sharpay spoke up. "Did you say Zeke manages this place? Does that mean he's here?"

"Mmhum" Chad replied as Sharpay's face lit up. "Let me take your order and I'll go tell him that you guys are here. He'll be so pumped!"

"Ok then, Erm we'll have a super strawberry milkshake, two straws." Troy told him holding up two fingers.

"Can I have a mango smoothie please?" said Sharpay.

"Erm. I don't know…I'll have a berry tastic smoothie!" Kelsi decided.

"And I'll have a banana, strawberry and orange smoothie and a certain waiter!" laughed Taylor flirtatiously.

"Ok, that will be with you in 5 minutes. But you'll have to wait on your order of a waiter. And you never know Sharpay. Maybe the manager will grace you with his presence!" Chad laughed winking at Sharpay.

Five minutes later their drinks arrived followed by a tall, handsome looking waiter in an apron carrying not only their drinks but a plate of cookies.

"Hey guys. Long time, No see!" she exclaimed as he approached the table. He set all their drinks on the table, having to ask who ordered what, except for Troy and Gabriella's as it was pretty obvious they would be sharing. When all the drinks were served he placed the plate of cookies on the table, "Guy's would you mind telling me what you think of these? I was trying out a new recipe, they're white chocolate and strawberry flavour and I was wondering if they'd be good enough to sell in here!"

"Sure, free food. We'll try them!" laughed Kelsi as the five teens launched for the cookies. They each took a bite out of their cookies and smiles spread across their faces.

"Zeke. They're wonderful! They're like so moist and flavoured or something!" laughed Gabriella as she tried to find the right words.

"You seriously think so you guys. Because if you really don't like them you can tell me!" Zeke said as he looked around all the members of the group.

"No Zeke, seriously their delicious. Everyone will want to by them I promise you. We'll tell all our friends about them. They'll be sold out before you know it!" Taylor assured him with a reassuring smile.

"See guys. I told you Zeke was an amazing baker! And so modest." Sharpay exclaimed as she stood up and hugged Zeke's waist. "I'm so proud of you. Who'd have thought it? You literally the owner of a Diner at 19!" The other's laughed at how dramatic Sharpay was being, causing her to pout but it didn't last long and she too burst into laughter.

"Well, Guys. We're getting busy so I'm going to have to love you and leave you. But I'll come and talk to you when Chad gets his break because they'll be more people in to cover then and we can have a proper chat. Ok?" The gang all looked at him and nodded as he made his way back towards the counter to serve his next customers.

"Gabriella!" Squealed Sharpay.

"What. What's wrong Shar?" responded Gabriella sounding worried.

"Nothings wrong. Except what's that around your neck?"

Gabriella laughed and Troy squeezed her hand. "You like it?" the three girls nodded. "That's my promise form Troy!" This statement earned a loud ear-piercing squeal from the other girls. Causing Troy and Gabriella to laugh.

_**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **_

About an hour, three refills and a lot of laughter later the gang were sitting talking about their first day back to school. They were discussing their new teachers, Miss Darbus' new drama assistant and the girls were gushing about Troy's basketball skills, whilst Troy sat blushing in the corner.

"Hey. Mind if we join you?" a voice said, causing Troy to sigh in relieve as it stopped the girls in mid 'gush'.

The gang looked up and saw Chad and Zeke standing beside their table, grinning from ear to ear. "No. Not at all, sit down." Said Sharpay as they all shifted up in their booth to make room for them.

The seven friends sat in the same booth for another half hour, catching up with one another and just in general talking, in fact they were still talking when the lyrics to, 'Everyday', Gabriella's favourite song, filled the air. Gabriella picked up her phone and answered it. "Hey…Yea Ok…see you soon…bye." They heard her say. She hung up. "Sorry Guys I have to go. Mom says she wants me to go home and meet our new neighbours. Apparently they just moved in or something. Do you mind talking me home Sharpay?"

"Nope. That's Ok. I'd better get going anyway. It's getting late." She replied as she gathered her things. The others nodded in agreement as they too gathered their things and stood up. The girls waved goodbye to the boys and made their way back to Sharpay's convertible. Troy refused a lift saying he preferred to walk. The truth was, he didn't know where to get a lift to. His parents had just arrived in town today and he needed to phone them to ask them where they were now living.

"Thanks Sharpay!" Gabriella said as she climbed out of the car and ran towards her hose, blowing her friends a kiss as she went. "HI MOM, I'M HOME!" she called as she dumped her bag at the door.

"In the kitchen honey." She heard her mom call. Gabriella opened the kitchen door to find her mother and father sitting at the kitchen table with two strangers. Presumably her new neighbours. "Gabriela. You decided to come home then?" her mother laughed. "Come on in and meet out new neighbours. This is Mr and Mrs Bolton. They've just moved in next door. Into the Barns' old house"

"Hey." She said waving and smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"And you too." The woman replied, "But please call me, Lucille. And this is my husband Jack."

"It's lovely to meet you, but would you please excuse me, I have some homework to do. It's the first day back and we're already lumbered with the stuff!" Gabriella laughed airily as she left the room.

Upstairs, Gabriella logged into her instant messenger account, wanting to see who was on, while she was doing her homework. As soon as she signed on two little IM boxes popped up.

**Shopaholic: Hey Gabs. How are you? Isn't Zeke's diner just the cutest? Xo**

**Tay: Hey Ella. Can you believe that Chad is here, like in our town? Xx**

She answered Sharpay first.

**Ella: Hey Sharpay. I'm fine how are you? I'm so excited about Troy being here. Like I knew he was coming here but you know. I'm so excited D. And yea the diner is ****adorable; I take it that that's our new hang out spot? Xxxx**

**Shopaholic: I'm fine too thanks. You really like him, don't you? You do know that you are so cute together? And yep. That's where we'll be after school everyday P.**

**Ella: Yea I do. And you like Zeke. And Taylor likes Chad now all we have to do is get Kelsi someone.**

**Shopaholic: Yea. I agree. But I really got to go now. Mom is calling me. See you tomorrow.**

**Ella: Bye. Xxxx**

_**Shopaholic has now signed out.**_

Gabriella then turned her attention to Taylor.

**Ella: Hello Taylor. Nope****, I still can't believe it. It's like everyone's dreams are coming true at once. Lol. Chad is here for you. Zeke is here for Sharpay and Troy's here D. **

**Tay: Yea it's perfect. Are we all going to the Diner after school tomorrow?**

**Ella: Probably. Sharpay wants to go to see Zeke. I take it you want to go and see Chad?**

**Tay: Well…yea…I suppose so. Do you think he still likes me?**

**Ella: yes. You heard him today. He wants to 'spend more time with you'.**

**Tay: Yay!!**

**Ella; Well I suppose I should go. This isn't getting my homework done.**

**Tay: Yea. Mine either. Bye. Xxxx**

_**Ella has now signed out.**_

After Gabriella had done her homework she walked downstairs to see when her dinner would be ready. She was amazed to see that Lucille and Jack Bolton where still there. In fact they appeared to be helping her parents make dinner. "Mom, when will dinner be ready?"

"Should be about 15 minutes. The Bolton's are staying. Would you mind setting the table!" her mom said as Gabriella made lifted the cutlery and went to set the table.

"Mom. You have an extra knife and fork out. There are only 5 of us. Me, you, dad and the Bolton's. Isn't that right?"

"Just set the other one out please. The Bolton's son is joining us too." Her mom called from the kitchen. "And when you're done, can you call next door to the Bolton's and tell him that his parents are over here and to come over for dinner."

"Sure Mom, I'll be back in a second!" Gabriella called as she finished setting the table and headed towards the door in her sock soles.

She knocked on the large oak door and leaned against the wall, waiting for the door to be answered by a snot nosed 10 year old brat. She heard the door open and looked up towards a pair of familiar piercing blue eyes.

"T…T…Troy?" She stammered. "You live here?"

"Yea!" he replied. "I don't mean to be rude, but can I ask why you're at my house? And who did you think lived here? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Well. It appears that we are new, next door neighbours. And you are coming to my house for dinner!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Well. I live next door and you're parents are there now talking to my parents and they're staying for dinner. I have been sent over to get you because you're supposed to come for dinner to!"

"Oh. I See in that case, lets get going!" he said pulling the door behind him and interlinked their fingers. However, Gabriella pulled hers away with a sly look on her face. Troy shot her a 'What?' look to which she simply responded by putting her finger to her lips. Troy followed her towards her house and when they entered she whispered, "Lets keep them guessing." And Troy smiled at her mischievously.

She led him towards the dining room where they found her mom and dad, and his mom and dad sitting around the table, obviously waiting for them to arrive. The pair took the two free chairs near the window, side by side. The two families made polite chit-chat throughout dinner and when they were finished, Troy and Gabriella volunteered to clear the table, and put the plates into the dishwasher.

Once they were done their 'job' they made their way back into the living room and sat down on the sofa, waiting to tell their parents their news.

"So Kids. How was school? Are you in any of the same classes?" Lucille Bolton asked,

"Yea. It was ok. And we're in all of the same classes." Troy informed his mother.

"Good. Well at least you will have someone you know in all your classes." His father said.

"Yea." Troy replied. "But I've already made some friends, inside and out of school." He stated referring to Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke and Chad. His parents looked pleased and smiled at him.

"How about you Gabriella." Her mother said. "How was your day?"

"Well." She replied as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Troy. "I met a special someone today."

"Who!" her father asked accusingly. "Is he good enough for you?" Gabriella laughed at her fathers over protectiveness.

"Well." She began. "You can tell me if he's good enough or not!" she told him as she grabbed Troy's hand. "Mom, Dad I'd like you to meet my boyfriend…Troy!"

**Well. Another Chapter, another day. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you like it. Xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the Reviews

**I Haven't really much to say except….**** Please hit that little review button and make my day. Thanks Xxx Well I suppose I should get on with the story…**

* * *

Both the sets of parents sat on their respective seats, open mouthed at Gabriella's announcement. The pair sat on their sofa grinning from ear to ear, their fingers still entwined looking anxiously at their parents.

"Mom, Dad. Say something!" Troy said looking nervously from his mom to his dad and then to the Montez's.

"Congratulations!" Lucille Bolton finally said. "But, don't you think you two are moving a little fast. After all you only just met each other today. Not that we're not happy for you." She quickly backtracked. The other adults nodded in agreement.

Troy sighed, "Well. The truth is we did know each other before today. Remember when I was at Gran's over the summer? Well Gabriella was there with her friends, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi…."

"Yea." Gabriella interrupted. "Well Troy was working at a beach hut and I went to buy ice cream and we met and hit it off. So really we've known each other longer that just today"

"Mom, Dad, Mr and Mrs Montez…" Troy started. "The truth is I really like your daughter… Gabriella. And I promise you Mr Montez. I have no attention of hurting her."

"Awww. Troy. Thank You. That's so sweet" Gabriella exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Well. That's good then." Mr Montez said. "And, Gabriella, I think he'll do just fine. Troy you seem like a respectable young man and I am happy that you and Gabi are dating. At least I know I can trust you"

"Thanks, Mr Montez. That means a lot." He replied. "Mom, Dad. Do you have anything to say?"

"Troy. Honestly we're happy for you. You and Gabriella seem really happy together. So if you're happy, we're happy aren't we Jack?" she said nudging her husband.

"Yea. Congrats son. It's just a bit of a shock. That's all." His father replied laughing.

"Well, now we've got that little shock out of the way, who'd like some desert?" Gabriella's mother asked, as an attempt to divert all the attention from her daughter and Troy.

_**

* * *

**_Later that night, Gabriella and Troy were sitting in her room. The door was open as both their parents had requested, so they could do anything inappropriate or something to that effect had been what Jack Bolton had said as they left the sitting room. The pair were sitting on the bed chatting, Gabriella's TV blaring in the background.

"Well, the 'rents took that well don't you think?" Troy asked with a look of amusement on his face.

Gabriella looked at him and began to laugh. "Well. It could have been worse. I seriously thought either my dad or your dad was going to say something. Like tell us that they disapproved of our relationship and that they were going to ban us from seeing one another."

"Do you seriously think that I would stop seeing you just because my dad said I couldn't?" Troy asked looking into her big brown eyes.

"Well. I don't know. I don't know how much you listen to your dad!" She responded.

"Well. Trust me. I wouldn't stop seeing you because of him. However if it was your father that banned it I may have to take into consideration his wishes."

"Why?" Gabriella asked, not knowing weather to be annoyed or pleased.

"Well, because your father scares me slightly. You're his little girl and he doesn't want anything happening to you. So if I disobeyed his wishes I may just get hurt." This caused Gabriella to laugh. "What?" he asked looking offended.

"Well. He's my dad. It's kind of hard imagining him scaring anyone. He's a big softie!"

"Yea, that may be so. But impressions can differ from reality!" he laughed.

"Fine. So you don't like my parents?" she said accusingly. "Then Maybe I don't like you!" with that she turned her back to him.

"Awww Gabs come on. I didn't say I didn't like your parents. I just said that your dad scared me slightly but I'm sure when you get to know him he's a lovely man." Gabriella just sat their shaking her head. "Gab's come on talk to me." Yet again he got no reply. He knew she wasn't serious and was doing it just to irritate him. "Fine then I have no option then!" Gabriella expected him to stand up and then she could grab him and pull him down and tell him she was joking. But instead, he grabbed her by the waist and began tickling her.

"Troy…..Stop…..It!" she squealed through her laughter.

"I'll stop it when you say you'll forgive me and talk to me." But Gabriella began to shake her head determinedly. Troy continued ticking her despite her obvious irritation.

"Fine, then. Troy stop it and I'll talk!" she shrieked finally caving in.

"Good!" He replied as he gave her his hands and helped her get back up.

"You're mean! I don't like you!" she said trying to sound serious, but ended up giggling.

"Oh really? You don't like me?" he speculated. Gabriella nodded, forcing her face to look 'serious'. "Fine then, then you're going to absolutely hate this!"

He leaned in towards her and kissed her lips tenderly. As they pulled apart a smile lit up Gabriella's face. She bit her lip and replied, "Well, maybe I don't hate you that much!" Troy laughed, realising it was easy to get around his girlfriend.

"So, I'm not really all that mean then?" he asked.

"No. Well at least not when you do that!" the pair grinned at each other, both of them thinking how lucky they were to have found one another.

"Troy! Put Gabriella down, we're going now. You'll see her tomorrow!" a voice called up the stairs.

The pair laughed and Troy shot Gabriella a cunning look as he shouted back, "Coming Dad…wait 'till I get dressed." This caused Gabriella to laugh harder especially when jack Bolton shout back,

"Troy! You aren't being serious! You better be joking! I'll kill you…."

"Relax Dad! Of coarse I'm joking!" he called as he and Gabriella appeared at the top of the stairs fully clothed. "Do you give me no credit?" His father laughed, shaking his head. "Bye Gab's" Troy said as he hugged her and kissed her dark brown hair, noticing it smelled of strawberries. "I like strawberries!" he whispered in her ear as he ran down the stairs towards his parents.

Gabriella stood there looking mystified until she finally realised he was talking about her hair and she stifled a laugh as she walked back towards her room.

_**

* * *

**_

It was now winter break. Gabriella and Troy had officially been boyfriend and girlfriend for just over three months. Sharpay and Zeke had been dating ever since that day on the diner and were considered by everyone to be an official item. Taylor and Chad also had been dating as long as Sharpay and Zeke and they to were considered to be a proper item. The three couples, and Kelsi were currently sitting in the diner discussing what, exactly they wanted to do with their winter break. Just then Sharpay's cell phone began to ring. "Hello…yea sure mom…I'll be right there…see you…bye!" she hung up the phone. "That was my mum."

"Seriously?" Zeke asked sarcastically.

"Yea!" she hit his arm playfully. "My cousin has arrived in town and she wants me to go and collect him from our house and bring him to meet you guys. Is that ok?"

"Sure!" they replied as Sharpay grabbed her purse and keys and headed off to collect her mysterious cousin.

_**

* * *

**_

Ten minutes later Sharpay arrived back followed by a tall blonde guy. As she reached their table she introduced the gang to her cousin. "Hey guys this is Ryan. Ryan, Guys….Guys….Ryan!" she said pointing to each as she introduced them.

"Hey!" Ryan said as he waved at them.

"Hey."

"Yea, Ryan this is, Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Zeke. He's my boyfriend!" she said the last part in a childish voice and pointed to each of the teenagers in turn as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you all!" he said as he and Sharpay took a seat around the table. Sharpay sitting back in her seat beside Zeke and Ryan on the only other free seat, beside Kelsi. "And Zeke. You better me treating my little cousin well. Although be warned she can be a right little drama queen when she wants to!"

"Don't I know it?" Zeke mumbled earning himself a slap from Sharpay.

"Hey!" she shrieked.

"What? It's true!" Zeke replied laughing at his girlfriends over dramatics once again.

"Yea. I suppose it is!" she replied causing the rest of the gang to laugh.

"So, Ryan. Where are you from?" Gabriella asked.

"California." He replied.

The gang sat talking to Ryan for about half an hour. Every one seemed very interested in Ryan. He was a drama student at USC (the university of Sothern California). According to Sharpay he was a very talented actor, but he denied it saying Sharpay was blowing it all out of proportion. Everyone was having a great time talking to him. Ryan was a pretty funny guy. He had a funny story for every situation. The only person who didn't really contribute to the conversation was Kelsi. It wasn't that she didn't want to. It was just that every time she tried to say something, it didn't quite come out right. This didn't go un-noticed by the other girls who shot each other knowing glances, but they said nothing, opting to wait until tonight when they were at Taylors having a sleep over.

When it came time for the gang to depart and go to their various required destinations. The four girls grabbed their things and said goodbye to their respective guys and to Ryan. They headed for Sharpay's car followed by Ryan as he needed to be dropped off at Sharpay's before the girls went to Taylor's.

About 20 minutes later they finally arrived at Taylor's. They climbed out of the convertible and ran towards the front door. Taylor's parents were out for the night, so for the next few hours they were free to play music as loud as they liked and to dance around like maniacs without the McKessie's seeing them.

The girls therefore took the most of this opportunity and danced around the house in hysterics for about an hour before finally collapsing on the sofas out of breath. MTV (A/N do they watch that in America?) was still blaring in the background. The clock read 10 o'clock and the girls were shattered. They decided to go upstairs and put on their PJ's and watch a movie in Taylors room.

Good Luck Chuck was playing in the background but no-one was really watching it. They were discussing, yet again, their winter break plans. Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay were talking about Troy's up coming basketball game, his first as official captain. They were talking about how proud Gabriella must be of him and prodding her for details about their relationship as they hadn't seen her, this happy since well ever. However Gabriella was remaining tight lipped and took the first opportunity to change the subject. "So Kelsi. Have you got a little thing for Sharpay's cousin Ryan?" she asked smirking at Kelsi with a glint in her eyes.

The others cottoned onto her intentions and joined in. "Yea. Someone was a little tongue tied earlier!" Taylor laughed.

"NO!" Kelsi said looking offended at the idea of it. "I just couldn't speak properly today that's all!"

"Sure" the others replied rolling their eyes.

"What?" Kelsi questioned.

"Come on. You can't deny it. You like him. Plus he is pretty cute!" Taylor laughed.

"EWWW!" Sharpay squealed. "That's disturbed. He's my cousin, but I suppose he's alright. Plus you had a definite glint in your eyes when you saw him!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did Not!"

"DID!"

"OK. Maybe I do like him. But what's the point? He's like what? Two years older than me? He'd never be interested!"

"Kels…That's not true. Chad's a year older than me and that worked out fine. I know it's not the same difference, but the difference is still there!" Taylor cut in.

"Yea! And I know my cousin and age doesn't bother him. I think he likes you to. He looked rather nervous today. And he only looks nervous when he's around girls he really likes. Now either he likes you or Gabriella or Taylor. But he knows he hasn't got a chance with either of them. Chad and Troy might just beat him up if he tried anything on with one of their girls."

"Yea…maybe!" Kelsi said finally caving.

"See?" Taylor asked. "And I agree with Sharpay. If he tried on with either of us he's have the guys to answer to." She laughed. "If he tried anything on with Gab's Troy AND Chad would kill him!"

"And Zeke" Sharpay put in

"Chad and Zeke?" Kelsi and Gabriella questioned.

"Yea. Because you're the youngest out of all of us the two guys think of you as a little sister." Taylor informed them.

"Seriously?" Gabriella asked looking confused

"Yea. They're seriously protective!" Sharpay laughed. "It's kind of cute actually."

"Yea. And flattering!" Gabriella laughed. "At least I know if anything ever happens me I'll have three strong guys to look out for me!"

The others laughed. "So. Kelsi. You're going to give it a go with Ryan?" Taylor asked.

"Yea. I suppose so!" she replied.

"Hey. Wait a minute…" Sharpay said as she grabbed her cell phone. She began to text Ryan: **Hey Ryan. Ryt tell me this. Cosin 2 cosin. If I tld u tht my friend Kelsi wnted 2 see u 2morrow. Like 2 go a wlk or something wuld you go? She kinda likes u. **she pressed the send button refusing to let the others see what she had written. A few minutes later her cell buzzed. Ryan had text back. **Hell yea Shar. I like her 2. xcept she seems reli quite. But a totally sweet girl. Does she seriously wanna meet up with me 2morrow? **Sharpay rapidly began typing her reply: **look I wouldn't lie 2 u and yea she does. Say meet her at the park at 2 2morrow?** The reply came back quickly **yea; tell her I'll see her there. YES!**

Sharpay put down her phone and said, "Kelsi. You're meeting Ryan at the park tomorrow at two o'clock. Ok?"

Kelsi sat there on the floor looking up at Sharpay totally gob smacked. "What?"

"Well. I text Ryan and told him you liked him. He said he liked you to and he said he'd be happy to meet you at the park tomorrow."

Gabriella and Taylor laughed. "The ever subtle Sharpay!" Gabriella giggled. "Well at least you've got a date with him!"

"True!" Kelsi replied. "Thanks Sharpay. Your subtleness actually paid off!"

_**

* * *

**_

By 9 o'clock the following evening the four girls were sitting in their separate bedrooms having a four way conversation over IM.

**Tay: Hey Guys!**

**Ella: hey ppl**

**Shopaholic: Aloha. How is everyone?**

**ComposingKels: Hey. I'm fine thank you Xxx**

**Tay: I'm good too. How about you Shar?**

**Gabs: Yea I'm good…**

**Shopaholic: Life's Grand Thanks!**

**Tay: OOOH Kelsi….**

**ComposingKels: yea??**

**Gabs: How was you're date?**

**Shopaholic: Yea… Ryan won't say anything but he was smiling, that's got to be a good sign!**

**ComposingKels: I'm saying nothing**

**Gabs: Oh Come on**

**Tay: Spill**

**Shopaholic: tell us the juicy gossip**

**ComposingKels: You aren't going to give are you?**

**Tay: Nope**

**Shopaholic: Not a Chance**

**Gabs: NO!!**

**ComposingKels: Fine…**

**Shopaholic: We're listening!!**

**ComposingKels: Well I met him at the park and we sort of like, walked around just chatting and things. It was like trivial things but it was nice. Then when I was leaving he told me that he liked me when her first saw me and I told him I liked him when I first saw him too. And then well…**

**Tay: What?**

**Gabs: Come On Tell!!**

**Shopaholic: Eeee you kissed didn't you?**

**ComposingKels: Maybe…**

**Shopaholic: You did!**

**Gabs: How'd you know?**

**Shopaholic: I know my cousin and I know his facial expressions. I don't know I can read him like a book.**

**Tay: Awww how sweet. Now we've all got ourselves a man to look out for us**

**Shopaholic: Yep, Except Gabs… she's greedy. She's got three guys looking out for her**

**Gabs: yea… who'd have thought it, the four of us happily paired off at the same time?**

**ComposingKels: I know. I have to go sorry guys.**

_**ComposingKels has now signed off**_

**Gabs: Me too…mom's calling bye Xxxx**

_**Gabs has now signed off**_

**Tay: Bye**

**Shopaholic: Bye**

_**Tay has now signed off**_

_**Shopaholic has now signed off**_

__A few weeks into winter vacation and Christmas Eve was upon the gang. Ryan was still in town as he was staying with Sharpay and his aunt and uncle over his whole semester break form Collage. The whole gang had arranged to meet up at Gabriella's to exchange Christmas gifts. On Sharpay's request they had agreed that they would open them there and then so that everyone knew what the others got. Sharpay had said it was only fair to let everyone see that the recipient of their gift liked their present, but everyone knew it was just because Sharpay was naturally nosey. The four couples were spread out in various places over the sitting room. Chad and Taylor and Sharpay and Zeke occupied the large sofa whilst Ryan and Kelsi sat on the two seating sofa opposite. As Troy had been the last to arrive and Gabriella had been preparing drinks and snacks they had been forced to take the only other vacant seat. So Gabriella was sitting on Troy's knee on the chair.

* * *

Sharpay started the proceedings by handing out her presents first. All her gifts were box shaped and wrapped on a pink sparkly Christmas paper that was typically Sharpay. She handed a gift to the other three girls and of coarse Zeke. It had been agreed that they didn't have to buy the other guys and the guys didn't have to buy the girls as they didn't really know what to by one another. Your boyfriend or girlfriend was different.

Taylor was next handing neatly gift wrapped presents to the girls and Chad. Kelsi gave small gift bags to the girls and a wrapped box to Ryan. Zeke followed suit and handed envelopes to the guys and a box to Sharpay. Ryan handed each of the guys a envelope and one to Kelsi also .Chad then handed out his gifts giving each of the guys a wrapped gift and Taylor a small gift bag. He then handed a small gift wrapped package to a bewildered Gabriella, "I wanted to get you something little sis!" he explained.

Gabriella laughed and thanked him. Troy then began handing out his presents giving each of the guys a box and whispered something in Gabriella's ear and she nodded. Then Gabriella handed out her neatly gift wrapped parcels to the girls and looked apologetically at Chad who just shrugged, "Doesn't matter!" he said, "You weren't to know to get me anything!"

"Right ok? Everyone ready to open?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope!" Sharpay responded. "Where's your gift from Troy and yours from Gabriella?"

"I want to give Gabi mine when everyone's not here so, we'll exchange gifts later." Troy explained hoping to satisfy Sharpay.

"Hey! This gift is appropriate for young Montez here isn't it?" Chad asked.

"Yes. Don't worry. You can all see it after I give it to her. Ok?" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok then. Let the opening commence!" Gabriella said as the sound of tearing filled the room.

Gabriella got, a fine silver photo frame and a watch from Sharpay, fuzzy slippers and Pyjamas from Taylor, ear rings from Kelsi and a sign that said, 'My Big Brother Will Protect ME!' from Chad. Sharpay got, a T-Shirt that read, 'Drama Queen…and Proud' from Taylor, dangly ear rings from Kelsi, a snow globe with cookies in it from Zeke and a purse and scented candles from Gabriella. Taylor received an ornamental bear wearing a scholar hat from Sharpay, her favourite perfume form Gabriella, gloves and a scarf from Kelsi and necklace from Chad. Kelsi got an ornamental bear holding sheets of music from Sharpay, a new folder to put her compositions in and a t-shirt coved in music notes from Gabriella, a set of tickets to her favourite Broadway musical from Ryan and books on famous composers from Taylor. Chad got a silver basketball key ring with Chad and Taylor engraved on the back from Taylor, gift certificates to sports stores from Ryan and Zeke and signed basketball poster from Troy. Troy got gift certificates to sports stores from Zeke and Ryan and a set of after shave and deodorant from Chad. Zeke Got a gift certificate to his favourite restaurant from Ryan, a stuffed bear dressed in a chef outfit from Sharpay, a book on famous chefs from Troy and a plaque that read, 'Zeke's Kitchen' with a cartoon version of Zeke underneath from Chad. Ryan got a gift certificate to a hat store from Zeke, a book on hats from Chad, a wildcat's hat and a DVD from Troy and a hat covered in musical notes from Kelsi.

When all the exchanging was done and everyone had been thanked for the lovely gifts the gang began to depart from Gabriella's. Soon everyone had left leaving Troy and Gabriella, alone still curled up on the chair. Gabriella was resting her head on Troy's chest was they talked.

"So Gabs! Merry Christmas. Would you like your gift?" he asked.

She pulled her head away from his chest and looked at him, excitement in her eyes. "Yea. You've got me all curious. Why didn't you give me it earlier?"

"Because it feels more special this way."

"OK." She nodded as he lent over the side of the chair and lifted a gift bag.

"You go first!" he laughed teasing her. She pouted but obliged anyway. She handed him a box containing a chunky silver link necklace and a gift wrapped black shirt that she knew would suit him. He thanked her, but she didn't want to hear it.

"Your turn!" she exclaimed, like a child.

"Ok!" he said as he handed her a slender, purple velvet box. He looked at her expectantly and she slowly lifted the lid. She drew in a breath when she saw what was inside. "Troy it's beautiful!" she exclaimed as he fingered the delicate silver of the bracelet.

"Put it on!" he said as he took it out of the box and placed it on her delicate wrist. "Ok, let me explain what each of the charms mean. This one," he pointed to an ice cream cone, "is the first day we met. This," he pointed to a picnic basket, "is the first day we kissed, this," he pointed to a replica of the East High mascot, "is the first time we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend and this," he pointed to a snowflake "is out first Christmas together I want that bracelet to be filled. When anything good happens I'm going to buy a charm to remember it by. You mean a lot to me Gabriella and I never want to lose you."

"Troy…" she said fighting back tears of joy, "you mean the world to me to. I never want to loose you either!" and with that she closed the gap between him and kissed him meaningfully. Troy deepened the kiss. Their hands were running through each other's hair. They didn't hear the door open.

"Having fun?" a voice called.

They sprung apart, "Mom…."

**Well. There it is. Chapter three. I hope you liked it. Please review. Even just saying 'I liked it' or something makes my day. Tell me what you think or anything I should change. Thanks….Xxx **


End file.
